I'm Your King Now
by PoeticWords
Summary: It's only been a week since Erik Killmonger has been the King of Wakanda, but he's already on a power trip.
1. Chapter 1

It has been a week since Erik has reigned as the King of Wakanda. Ever since that day he threw T'Challa off the cliff, killing him, Wakanda was left with a dark cloud over its land and its people, especially Shuri and Ramonda, who were now forced to live in the Jabari Village.

* * *

Nakia, W'kabi, and Okoye along with the Dora Milaje were all in the Palace lounge waiting around to receive the orders from their new King. It was so quiet in the room, you could hear a pin drop.

"I'm the King now!" Erik shouted as he entered the room, wearing T'Challa's black robe and slippers. He walked to his throne and spun around with a smirk on his face, "How y'all like my new garb?"

No one said anything, just stood there with angry and somber looks on their faces "Tough crowd", he quipped.

"Look, whatever I say, goes! You all are gonna play by _my_ rules, and do what _I_ say, and whoever don't agree, can join T'Challa!" he shouted, giving the group a threatening look. Everyone knew what that mean, be killed….

"First things first, W'Kabi, I want you to be my partner, but at the same time be my servant, you know, sorta like how Semmi was to Prince Akeem in "Coming to America". That being said, go fix a brotha something to drink, feeling kinda thirsty."

"Yes, your Highness", W'Kabi walked out in a hurry to do as he was told. Okoye looked from the corner of her eye; all she could do was shake her head. It was sickening to see how W'Kabi was so weak and blindly loyal to this man he barely even know.

Erik continued on, "Since we on some "Coming to America" shit, I want you Okoye and the Dora Milaje to be my personal bathers, so cut all that guard shit out; I only want men guarding me. You all will bathe me, feed me, _and_ please me if I say so!"

Okoye objected, "Excuse me, are you out of your mind!? That will not be happening! Doras, don't listen to this nonsense, as long as I'm the General, it will be business as usual."

Erik walked up to Okoye and got right in her face, "What did I just say, I'm the boss now! So you and the Doras better be at my Royal Tub at 9 PM sharp to give me my bath, and make sure to come naked!", he laughed. "Anything for Wakanda, right? Yeah, that's what I thought." He mocked her, as he walked back to this throne.

Okoye couldn't say anything, she kept her cool and tried to stay strong for her girls, but she was burning inside, tears welling up in her eyes. All the women of the Dora Milaje were hurt, comforting each other. They felt like they had no more power.

"Last, but certainly not least", he turned his attention to Nakia, "Every King needs a Queen." He glared at Nakia with a wicked grin on his face, and lust in his eyes. "Nakia, Nakia, my Queen, come to me."

Nakia didn't move, she had a terrified look of fear on her face.

"Bitch, get over here!" It was then that Nakia slowly walked over to him with her head down, not making any eye contact. Erik tilted her chin up, forcing her to look at him.

"Damn, you are beautiful." he said, rubbing her face. "I see why my cousin was tripping over you, that pussy must be A1!"

Nakia tried to shove him away, but he had grabbed her arm tightly. "Where you think you're going? I'm not gonna hurt you baby, might hurt those walls though. You're my lady now."

"I will never be your Queen, you are not half the man T'Challa was!" Nakia shouted, her voice cracking from emotions.

Erik grabbed his crotch, "Oh you wanna bet? You'll find out later", he laughed.

Okoye looked on in disgust, "I've had enough! You _will_ respect her, and all of us! I am not scared of you, You are not fit to be a King!" She tapped her spear on the floor two times, signaling for the Doras to line up. "Ladies, let's go!"

"Remember, nine o' clock in my bathroom, naked, don't make me come find you!" He laughed again, it seemed like everything was a joke to him.

* * *

As soon as the Doras walked out, W'Kabi returned with a glass of red wine in his hand for Erik, "Here your Highness."

Erik took a sip of it, and then spat it out, "Y'all don't have no liquor up in here? I'm from Oakland, I need some Hennessey or something."

"No Your Highness, there's no brown liquor in Wakanda."

"Man, stop all that highness shit, just call me Kill or Erik" Then he poured the wine on the floor, and drop the glass, making it shatter everywhere, "Clean this shit up!"

Erik then got up from his throne, grabbed Nakia by the arm once again, "Come on Queen, let's go to the Royal Suite and get to know each other a little better, if you know what I mean", giving her a wink, as he pulled her with him towards the exit.

"Let go of me", Nakia kicked and screamed. "W'Kabi help me!" she pleaded.

W'kabi did not move, he just stared in disbelief and disgust with tears in his eyes. He wanted to help, but he knew he couldn't. He just turned around, and bent down to wipe up the wine and glass off the floor, listening to Nakia's cries from a distance.

It was at that moment he knew he made a mistake by letting this monster enter into the land of Wakanda...


	2. Chapter 2

Nakia kicked and screamed all the way up to Erik's suite, she did all she could to protest, but the grip he had on her was too strong.

"Shutup bitch, you wait, I have something to put in the loud mouth of yours to shut you up."

Once they got to his room, Erik threw her down onto his bed; Nakia was too sore to move or get up. He then started to undress, first slipping off his robe, exposing his kill marks.

"You like that shit baby?", he asked as he flexed his pecs. "What were you saying about me not being half the man T'Challa was? Well, let me show you". He then dropped his pajamas pants and boxers, exposing his already erect dick, which was huge. He stroked it, "You think you can handle this baby?"

The whole time, Nakia was in a fetal position crying on the bed knowing what was about to happen. "Just let me go, please", she managed to say.

"You can beg all you want to, but you aint leaving until I get some of that."

Erik then got on top the bed and turned Nakia over until she was flat on her back. He then straddled her, pinning her down so she couldn't move. Nakia was scratching him and punching him, trying to put up a fight, but it didn't work, before she knew it Erik already slid her panties off.

Nakia then tried biting Erik, but even that didn't work, it only turned him on. "Yeaah, keep biting baby, I like that aggressive shit", he laughed.

He then placed his knees in between her legs and pried them open, he didn't waste anytime forcing his hard dick into her unwilling core.

"Hell yeah, this pussy tight!"

Shortly after Erik was pumping away, Okoye and W'Kabi barged through the door ready to attack.

"Get off of her!", Okoye screamed, dropkicking him off of Nakia onto the floor. "W'Kabi, cover her up and get her out of here."

W'Kabi did as he was told and threw a sheet over her to cover her partially nude body, he then picked her up and carried her out of the room.

Okoye wasn't done with Erik yet, she stood over him with her spear pointing close to his chest and gave him a warning, "If you ever try that again, I will be forced to use this."

Erik, who was holding his side in pain didn't seem too phased by her threat. "Since you standing over me, you might as well take a seat on this dick."

"Oh please". Okoye quipped, glancing down at his member with a smirk on her face. "It aint all that!" She then stepped from over him, and made her way out the door, letting out a huge cackle.

"Fuck you!", he scoffed back.

* * *

Okoye immediately rushed to Nakia's side, who was sitting in the first aid room wrapped in the sheet. "W'Kabi, I got it from here. Oh, and thanks for informing me of what was going on."

"Of course My Love", W'Kabi kissed her cheek, then left the room so the ladies could be alone.

Nakia hugged Okoye, she was trembling from fear, "Okoye, I was so scared, thanks for saving me."

"Okoye comforted her, "It's going to be okay, I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I need to get you a vibranium treatment quick, hang on." Okoye went to grab a vibranium herb that was in the first aid cabinet and placed it on Nakia's forehead.

"We need a new Ruler, this man can not stay King!", she shouted in frustration.

"But Who? Who can defeat him?", Nakia questioned.

"We all need to meet and discuss this in private, along with M'Baku and the Jabari Tribe. In the meantime, I just need you to recover and heal."

As Okoye was treating Nakia with the herb, Erik bust through the door limping, with rage in his eyes.

"Nobody's gonna take my place, I'm the King now, and I'm here to stay!" He must've overheard them talking. "Nakia, you got off easy girl, but you might not be so lucky next time. "And you", pointing his finger at Okoye, "'Miss Captain-Save-A-Ho' over here, if you ever lay hands or feet on me again, you gonna be dealt with, believe that!"

Okoye knocked his hand away, "Get your finger out of my face! Please leave us!"

"I'm not going anywhere, this is my palace!"

"Not for long", Okoye shot back.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that. You just make sure you have my bath ready at nine." He then walked out the room, holding his side. "Where W'Kabi snitch ass at?"

Nakia exhaled when he left the room, "Okoye, we have to act fast. We're all in danger as long as he's the King."

Okoye placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, I think I have an idea."

To Be Continued...


End file.
